Warcraft Cancion del Avatar
by Polux Bichi
Summary: Cancion del Avatar, un Gremio al servicio de la Horda afronta cambios turbulentos. Al grupo se han unido recientemente nuevos miembros y su posicion enpieza a fortalecerse. Es hora que avanzen y comiense la lucha hacia el poder...
1. Preludio 1 Amoena, Ambicion Torcida

"…_Debido a su asociación innata con la demonología, los Brujos han desarrollado una conexión con las más oscuras energías fel. Gracias a sus conocimientos demonológicos, son capaces de dominar a ciertos agentes de la Legión Ardiente, como los caminantes del vacío, los súcubo y los cazadores fel, así como esclavizar demonios como infernales o guardias de la perdición."_

La tenue luz del globo fatuo menguo y la habitación quedo parcialmente a oscuras. El libro mostraba grabados en tinta roja de las distintas bestias infernales que mencionaba. Sus nombres grabados en Thalassiano se resaltaban al estar escritos con más delicadeza. Amoena cerró el libro mientras acariciaba distraída el cuello de su diablillo Pipnip. En la casi oscuridad sus ojos refulgían con una luz verdosa y la silueta de su sonrisa se delineo con el fulgor. Sus blancos dientes brillaban aperlados y su lengua los recorrió lentamente mientras saboreaba sus pensamientos. Algún día aquellas bestias estarían a su servicio. Algún día poseería el poder suficiente para doblegarles y usarlos como ahora lo hacia con Pipnip. Dejo el libro al lado del sillón y se levanto estirándose y ronroneando como si de un gato se tratara, sus largas orejas se agitaron momentáneamente y su cabeza se inclino hasta mirar al techo a la par que estiraba sus brazos. Había durado largas horas hojeando y leyendo el tomo sustraído cuidadosamente de la biblioteca arcana. Delineado en oro y con un hechizo de fulgor permanente el nombre "_Grimorio de Leilouich_" había atraído su atención irremediablemente y valiéndose de un poco de persuasión y triquiñuelas logro llevárselo fuera de la zona de libros restringidos. Si la bibliotecaria se daba cuenta de la falta posiblemente ni siquiera la influencia de su padre lograría salvarla de un buen castigo. Pero había sido tan tentadora la posibilidad de ampliar sus conocimientos que el riesgo merecía la pena. Pipnip jugueteo alrededor del libro y la miro de reojo mientras la elfa de sangre comenzaba a cambiar sus ropas. Se quito la pesada túnica de aprendiz, los guantes y botas y por ultimo los pesados pantalones, todos tejidos con intrincados diseños rúnicos para mejorar su calidad y las capacidades de quien los portaba.

Se coloco una suave capa de seda y tomo un pequeño cristal de tono azulado que reposaba en la mesilla de noche. El cristal era energía arcana en puro, cristalizada mediante algunos artes oscuros para servir como reserva. Dada su necesidad de canalizar magia para alimentar su sed arcana aquellos cristales servían como paliativos para saciar su adicción. Normalmente habría usado el cristal al amanecer para poder llevar el día sin preocuparse por la sed, pero el tiempo que había invertido leyendo el libro y usando algunos conjuros menores para descifrar algunos pasajes o practicar algunos hechizos sencillos despertaron su ansia antes de tiempo. Tras consumirlo dejo la piedra opaca en que se convirtió a un lado y tomo del tocador el cepillo de dientes metálicos que usaba para alisar su corta melena. Adoraba el roce del metal con su cabello y tarareo una antigua tonada que su madre usara en su infancia para dormirla. Pipnip levanto ligeramente la tapa del libro y un chispazo del hechizo protector colocado en el lo hizo alejarse chillando de ira, Sus pequeños ojos porcinos se estrecharon mientras los dedos de su garra se regeneraban. Amoena sonrió maliciosamente al observar la ira en los ojos del diablillo.

- _**Déjalo ya Pipnip, si el libro se daña retorceré tu pequeño y asqueroso cuello hasta que chilles pidiendo clemencia**_ – el diablillo se alejo temeroso conocedor de la crueldad que era capaz de mostrar su ama – _**será mejor que te envié de regreso a tu particular infierno hasta que me seas útil nuevamente**_ – agito sus manos y el diablillo se difumino dejando un ligero olor a azufre flotando en el ambiente.

Amoena era una bruja de talento, aunque su padre Jeshua, un arcanista al servicio del Magíster Astalor Bloodsworn, desaprobaba abiertamente que hubiera elegido ese camino en lugar de seguir sus pasos y dedicarse a la magia arcana.

En su habitación abarrotada de artilugios mágicos, grandes espejos, algunos objetos conseguidos en sus correrías personales, libros de distintos contenidos y ropa lujosa y banal su menuda figura se distinguía resaltando su natural belleza elfica. Se sabia hermosa y le divertía coquetear con algunos jóvenes elfos haciendo promesas que no pensaba cumplir y deleitándose con los enfrentamientos entre sus jóvenes pretendientes. Dejo a un lado el cepillo y tomo los aceites que cada noche colocaba en su piel. Observo su rostro y los tatuajes arcanos que se había hecho poco después de comenzar su educación. Los intrincados diseños estaban pensados para proteger a su portador de las entidades demoníacas a las que debían enfrentarse y manipular. Su propio maestro Alamma había creado el diseño y lo enseño solo a aquellos que considero dignos. El dibujo realzaba sus ojos haciéndolos el centro del mismo y estéticamente estaba complacida.

Se acerco a su cama donde se hundió en el suave colchón de plumas. Sobre su cabecera reposaba una pintura donde aparecía su familia. Su padre Jeshua, alto y orgulloso, un mago de cierto renombre que aun seguía aprendiendo pero que era mas diestro que muchos otros. Su madre Tereshie dedicada al sacerdocio hasta hace unos años. Sus hermanos menores Amy una arcanista y Davias un caballero de sangre parecían algo descontentos de posar con su hermana. El fondo del cuadro era su propio jardín, una extensa arbolada en el lujoso palacete de su padre.

Amoena disfrutaba de los lujos que su posición le daban conciente que hasta hace solo unos años tales lujos eran una fantasía. Su familia, ella misma, se habían unido a la marcha del Príncipe Kael'thas Sunstrider al abandonar la alianza definitivamente pero siendo aun débiles se habían quedado en Azeroth ayudando a la reconstrucción de la ciudad de Lunargenta bajo la protección de su Lord Lor'themar Theron. Los lujos llegaron después como recompensas a los logros de su padre. En poco tiempo su familia se encumbro a una posición privilegiada.

Amoena cerró los ojos y suspiro. Había sido un largo camino hasta obtener todo aquello y dentro de poco debería abandonarlo. Su formación había acabado y su objetivo se veía truncado por las limitaciones de la educación dentro de Lunargenta Aunque había poderosos brujos viviendo en la ciudad había un limite al que estaban dispuestos a llegar para entrenar a los jóvenes elfos que deseaban seguir el sendero del demonólogo. Además solo saliendo al mundo, recorriendo los senderos de Azeroth y Kalimdor podría conseguir aquello que anhelaba. Los augurios, leídos de las entrañas de un dracohalcon le indicaban la ruta a seguir. Al oeste hacia Los Baldíos en el centro de Kalimdor, hacia las desoladas tierras donde los salvajes orcos residen. Debía buscar ahí a quien le seguirá guiando en su cacería de el pliego de pergamino que descansaba en su mesa de noche y observo el sello de armas de un gremio de la horda. La respuesta a la carta enviada a su viejo "amigo" Polux habia llegado esa mañana. La esperaria en la torre del dirigible a las afueras de Orgrimar y si sus obigaciones lo permitian la escoltaria hacia la ciudad portuaria de Trinquete donde se rumoraba vivia un grupo de demonologos interesados en mantener tratos con cualquiera que deseara seguir la senda. Era tan oportuno; sonrio mientras doblaba y guardaba el pergamino en un cajon de la mesa. Aunque habian pasado ya algunos años desde su marcha, el joven caballero de sangre seguia tan prendado de ella como la primera vez cuando la conocio en uno de los bailes de la corte.

Había elegido su senda y el ansia por poder supero el amor que sentía por los suyos. Conocía el destino que le deparaba a su raza la sed arcana y solo llegando hasta Terrallende, la lejana tierra mas allá del tiempo, y uniendose a las huestes que se habian asentado en ella podría aprender a controlarla y domar a la bestia que residía dentro de ella. Mientras el sopor la hundía poco a poco en el descanso que su cuerpo anhelaba su mente planeaba el siguiente movimiento que haría en el gran juego cósmico, un juego en que prevalecería.


	2. Preludio 2 Tareg, La Nobleza Rige

Tareg

El fuego de la chimenea crepitaba mientras la tormenta azotaba los muros de la vieja taberna de mala muerte y peor vida. Los bulliciosos parroquianos vociferaban riendo y coreando coplas malsonantes al compás de los instrumentos. El ambiente, caldeado por las fuertes bebidas alcohólicas y las risas indecentes de las cortesanas, era perfecto para que aquella noche fuera memorable. Un anciano Tauren se adelanto al estrado de los músicos y tras carraspear un poco intentando llamar la atención sobre si lanzo una pesada jarra de cerveza a la cabeza del principal vociferante que dio con sus huesos contra el suelo y atrajo la atención de todos los presentes sobre si.

- Hermanos, amigos, honorables todos, en esta noche de tormenta donde la lluvia nos invita a disfrutar de un momento de tranquilidad es mi deber como chaman del poblado rememorar las hazañas de la horda…-

* * *

Rodeado de los vocingleros parroquianos Tareg había observado apacible sin participar de sus bravatas. La mayoría de aquellos eran simples ciudadanos, guerreros, comerciantes o trotamundos que pertenecían a la horda y lucharían por ella, sin embargo no mostraban realmente la determinación para enrolarse al servicio militar. Manoseo el pliego de pergamino donde, grabado con sangre, se le invitaba a acudir a El Cubil, el centro inicial de entrenamiento para los jóvenes orcos y trolls. Aun se preguntaba quien le habría enviado aquella misiva. Un anciano Tauren subió al estrado de los músicos y tras atraer la atención del público hacia si comenzó a disertar sobre las hazañas de los héroes. Tareg le ignoro mientras daba un largo trago a su jarra y rememoraba por su cuenta los acontecimientos que le habían llevado hasta aquella situación.

* * *

Cada vez que intentaba rememorar su pasado todo comenzaba desde el mismo punto. Se recordaba a si mismo con apenas doce años. Era el menor de una pequeña familia de orcos granjeros que residían en las salvajes tierras de Los Baldíos. Su padre había sido un guerrero al servicio de los ejércitos de la Horda. aunque al igual que todos los orcos mayores habia pasado sus primeros años en los campos de esclavitud de Lordaeron, que sin embargo se había visto obligado a retirarse tras perder un brazo y una pierna a manos de un guerrero Elfo. Su madre había seguido a su padre al exilio y aunque nunca se sintió avergonzada del giro tan drástico en su situación siempre les inculco el honor y el orgullo del guerrero. Durante su infancia recibió de su padre la instrucción en las armas y de su madre las enseñanzas del código del honor. Aun así, cuando aquella fatídica noche acaeció sobre su granja de nada le sirvió conocer aquello. Los incursores solo buscaban a los niños. No vio morir a su padre pero si al que portaba su hacha robada. Su madre cayo abatida por las flechas de los cazadores y su cuerpo fue destrozado por los colazote que les servían como mascotas. Escucho los chillidos de sus hermanas y sintió la ira regurgitando en su garganta. Tomo su pequeña hacha de leñador y cargo desde su escondite hacia el primer cazador solo para encontrarse de lleno con el puño de un guerrero troll que les acompañaba. Aunque sintió como su nariz se hacia pedazos alcanzo a levantar el hacha cercenando el brazo extendido del incursor. El grito de dolor que acompaño al borbotón de sangre le reconforto mientras se desvanecía. Cuando despertó horas después el dolor físico se desvaneció al mirar a su alrededor y observar el carromato repleto de niños y niñas orcos, troll y goblin, la mayoría demasiado aterrados y algunos pocos, al igual que el, amarrados y con grandes cardenales. Busco a sus hermanos pero nadie supo darle alguna razón sobre ellos. Al amanecer fue bajado del carromato y obligado a tirarse boca abajo en un amplio terreno pedregoso donde el sol hacia hervir la fina arenisca y su pecho se llenaba de ampollas y cardenales. Cuando llego el atardecer su lengua estaba tan hinchada que apenas podía respirar. Una mano áspera le sujeto por las cuerdas en sus muñecas y le levanto. Observaba el suelo moverse y las gruesas botas de cuero del ser que le llevaba. Cuando se detuvo le arrojo sin consideración y sintió como sus costillas se doblaban al encontronazo con el empedrado. Otras manos menos ásperas le levantaron y sintió como algo de agua corría entre sus labios. Tosió mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración y observaba a su alrededor. Escucho unas voces cercanas y giro su rostro para observar a las dos figuras que hablaban a gritos.

- Así que ¿esto es lo mejor que tienes para ofrecerme, Froburg?-

La voz procedía de un diminuto goblin anciano que le observaba con ojo crítico.

- Orco joven, orco bravo, herir troll cazador al capturarle-

La estropajosa voz del brutal ogro que se encorvaba sobre el goblin escupía las palabras revueltas con grandes chorros de espesa baba. El goblin se retiro unos pasos para evitar los charcos de baba y giro su atención a Tareg

-Eso no me consuela en lo mas mínimo Froburg, ¿quien me asegura que esta dispuesto a obedecerme?-

El brutal ogro se acerco a Tareg y tomándolo del cuello lo levanto zarandeándole

- El obedecer o yo romper cuello- presiono y Tareg sintió como si una enorme tenaza le rodeara el cuello y triturara su garganta.

- Bájalo estupido monigote – el goblin propino un golpe al brazo del ogro con su bastón – muerto tampoco me servirá- Froburg soltó a Tareg y las mismas manos que lo levantaron la primera vez se acercaron a el para ayudarle, giro su rostro y se encontró mirando el semblante de una niña humana que le observaba ligeramente aterrada.

- Soy Grefengel Kilitzchnet, miembro del gremio de ingenieros de Trinquete – el goblin se había acercado y le señalaba con su bastón ornamentado en forma de cabeza de carnero – ese idiota de ahí – señalando al malhumorado ogro – es el jefe del pozo de esclavos Froburg Tuercecuellos –

Tareg les observo mientras la ira le inundaba y sus manos aun amarradas se crispaban, el goblin le dio un ligero golpe con el bastón – ni lo pienses chico, serias comida de ogro con solo acercártele, tal vez mas adelante tengas una oportunidad pero por ahora solo seria buscar tu muerte – el goblin le miro una vez mas – voy a serte sincero chico, no me gusta recurrir a esclavos pero en este momento necesito mas ayuda de la que pensaba, ella es Gabriela, una humana que compre también hace unos días – la chica asintió aunque por su cara quedaba claro que apenas entendía las palabras del goblin – me dedico a hacer investigaciones para mi gremio pero ocasionalmente debo de conseguir mis materiales por cuenta propia y aunque hasta hace unos años no requería ayuda alguna ahora me es mas difícil minar mis metales y recolectar otros materiales – El anciano goblin saco una pesada pipa de metal y coloco algo de tabaco en su interior – te propongo un trato hijo, sírveme como ayudante y te prometo liberarte cuando sea el momento – y susurrando añadió – y te daré el entrenamiento necesario para que algún día tomes venganza por lo que Froburg y su gente le hicieron a tu familia – Grefengel encendió la pipa mientras daba una bocanada profunda y el humo azulado salía a torrentes de su nariz.

Tareg le observo momentáneamente y tras lanzar una fija mirada de odio a la grotesca figura del cazador ogro asintió levemente mientras preguntaba - ¿es un trato de honor? – a lo que el goblin asintió mientras sonreía.

* * *

Tareg dejo de meditar y observo al anciano Tauren que proseguía con sus relatos. Las arrugas aunque apenas se notaban dejaban entrever la sabiduría que la edad le había otorgado. Intento recordar los rostros de sus padres pero por mas que intentaba no los visualizaba con nitidez a menos que pensara en el rostro de su madre al morir. Su expresión encolerizada y decidida se quedo grabada en su corazón para asegurarse de que nunca olvidaría una de sus principales motivaciones. Pensó en su padre y su rostro se desfiguraba para ser sustituido por el del viejo Grefengel. Intentar recordar a sus tres hermanas mayores o a sus dos hermanos le era imposible, sus rostros infantiles posiblemente ni siquiera tuvieran la mínima reminiscencia y lo mas posible es que todos ellos hubieran muerto hace años. Siete eran las muertes de su familia que pesaban en el como una obligación. Aun no se sentía preparado para asaltar el pozo de esclavos de Froburg, matar a todos sus cazadores y decapitar al brutal ogro. Sin embargo ya se había cobrado algunas cabezas en las últimas semanas y aun conservaba algunos recuerdos de ellas. Pidió otra cerveza y se sumió en reflexiones sobre lo que le aconteció después.

* * *

Grefengel cumplió su promesa en parte al menos. Le llevo consigo y con Gabriela hacia la ciudad portuaria de Trinquete donde les instalo en su propia casa, la mansión del goblin rozaba lo lujoso junto a lo ridículo. Estaba repleta de cachivaches y piezas sueltas de distintas maquinarias, había algunos artefactos tan extraños que resultaban totalmente sorprendentes y otros tan comunes que decepcionaban. Gabriela los observaba ligeramente mareada por la increíble cantidad de polvo acumulado. Grefengel les había dicho que lo primero que deberían hacer seria limpiar, catalogar y reacomodar la totalidad de objetos que había en su mansión. Dado el panorama que se cernía a su alrededor la tarea estaba destinada a ser mas ardua y difícil de lo que esperaban. – Es solo un poco de polvo chicos – su sonrisa se ensancho – así que manos a la obra –

La limpieza les llevo casi un mes, Gabriela sacudía el polvo mientras que Tareg le ayudaba moviendo los pesados objetos. Gref, que así les había ordenado que le llamaran, tomaba nota y le indicaba a Tareg donde debía colocar algunas cosas. En el proceso desenterraron una enorme cantidad de objetos que Gref puntualizaba haber perdido u olvidado poseer. Uno de ellos era un trabuco ornamentado con una mira montada en su parte superior – un arma de fuego que fabrique por encargo pero nadie recogió – le dijo antes de obsequiársela, demostrando con ello que seguía respetando el trato al darle a un joven impulsivo un arma tan peligrosa.

Tras acabar con aquella titánica labor y con un buen impulso a su musculatura Tareg comenzó a aprender del viejo goblin distintos trucos para que pudiera ayudarle a la recolección de los metales y demás que requería para sus artefactos de ingeniería. Por igual le enseño a usar distintas armas a fin de que pudiera defenderse y defenderle. Le instruyo en el uso de las hachas a una y dos manos, como disparar con el trabuco, el uso de dagas y espadas, de mazas y bastones, como aprovechar el cargar con un escudo e incluso como prescindir de el y llevar dos armas a la vez aumentando su capacidad de daño.

Varios años pasaron y conforme trabajaba con el goblin aumento más y más sus capacidades tanto de combate como de ingeniería y minería. A su vez el viejo goblin le enseño sobre la horda y los códigos de guerra, las alianzas y tratados, le explico todo lo que requería saber sobre Thrall el jefe de guerra orco y uno de los principales cabezas de la horda y su código de comportamiento, le narro como la horda se formo y como se consolidaron en el poder político que ahora eran, le instruyo sobre los conflictos que llevaron a Kalimdor a su actual situación.

Tareg aprendió no solo a servirle al viejo goblin, aprendió de el y mas que sentirse esclavo se consideraba a si mismo el aprendiz selecto. Le quería y respetaba y por ello le servia fielmente. Gabriela se comportaba casi igual, respetaba al anciano goblin y aunque ocasionalmente lloraba al sentir la mezquina burla de los otros que le rodeaban cuando iba a la plaza de Trinquete por las mercancías que su amo requería no dejaba que aquello la entristeciera más que un poco. Había aprendido de el también el arte de la cocina, la sastrería, a restañar heridas, y mas que nada a usar la magia, le había enseñado el camino de los magos de la horda y como responder sin matar a los ataques de los demás habitantes de trinquete.

Habían sido felices a pesar de ser esclavos comprados tras perder a sus familias. Y más aun, había surgido algo entre ellos. Al principio solo era la necesidad de compañía, después la de tener a alguien que se interesara por el otro, al final se había mutado en amor y había trascendido la distinción de razas para hacerse compañía mutuamente.

* * *

Tareg sonrió al recordar el rostro de Gabriela, su pequeño rostro limpio y hermoso, tan diferente al de el, grotesco y bestial. Al principio la desprecio al recordar lo que su padre les había narrado sobre los humanos y los otros miembros de la alianza. Después no pudo resistir la calidez de su sonrisa y termino aceptándola. No podía recordar en que momento dejo de pensar en ella como su compañera esclava y la considero su compañera sentimental. Amo a una humana y más aun, en contra de todo lo que moralmente resultaba correcto la había desposado a su manera. Bebió otro trago y continuo recordando mientras acariciaba el relicario donde llevaba sus recuerdos.

* * *

Hacia unos meses había recibido por fin su libertad, Gref había cumplido su promesa dado que pronto se jubilaría y dejaría definitivamente de trabajar para el gremio, en los últimos años había recibido tantas amenazas a causa de su trabajo y Tareg había frustrado una buena cantidad de intentos de asesinato que había optado por fin en dejarlo. Su libertad le llego junto con un saco de oro sus armas y armadura y una carta de libertad para presentarla al consejo de ancianos de Trinquete. Había preguntado si liberaría a Gabriela también pero sabedor de su relación el viejo Gref lo rechazo asegurándose de exponer unas razones coherentes para ello. Tareg renuncio así a su libertad optando por permanecer con su esposa y su maestro.

Tras unos meses, sin embargo, todo se desvaneció. Tras regresar de una entrega de objetos a El Cruce observo la columna de humo que ascendía desde Trinquete, cuando llego a la ciudad su pánico se acrecentó al ver la vieja mansión de su maestro consumida y a la guardia de rufianes y soldados observando. Se acerco con paso firme adentrándose en las filas de soldados. El cuerpo decapitado y casi consumido por el fuego de su maestro aun sujetaba su llave de tuercas. Sollozo ligeramente mientras se agachaba sobre el cuerpo calcinado y lo acomodaba en una postura más honrosa. Giro su mirada preguntando a los distintos rufianes que había sucedido y si Gabriela estaba bien. Uno de ellos le indico hacia donde un Troll vestido de negro estaba sujeto por varios rufianes y un reguero de sangre que manaba de su boca indicaba la cercenacion ritual de la lengua tras ser capturado. Después le señalo hacia un pabellón improvisado donde un curandero no muerto le esperaba.

- Aun respira pero muy lentamente, es posible que dure solo unos minutos mas – el curandero le observo sollozar – ha pedido verte – Tareg entro solo al pabellón y observo a Gabriela recostada sobre mantas, su pecho y cuello presentaban profundas heridas de dagas y sus manos estaban casi totalmente calcinadas. Le miro con una débil sonrisa y espero a que se acercara para susurrarle

- Nos ataco por sorpresa, prendió fuego a los cortinajes y químicos del amo y cuando intento detenerlo lo decapito de un solo golpe, los químicos explotaron y nos lanzaron fuera de la casa mientras envolvían el cuerpo del amo. Intente atacarlo pero mis manos se estaban quemando con el fuego químico y solo logre aturdirlo para que los rufianes le detuvieran…. – tosió y de su boca surgieron varios coágulos de sangre – lo siento… mi amor… prometí permanecer a tu lado hasta la muerte… y creo que me he adelantado…-Tareg se acerco y tomándola en brazos la sujeto mientras los últimos estertores de la muerte sacudían su cuerpo. Cuando dejo de moverse le beso lentamente tomando en sus labios su sangre y tras depositarla en el suelo un aullido de ira pura surgió de su garganta, salio enfurecido del pabellón y miro hacia el troll. Los rufianes sorprendidos se alejaron unos pasos mientras Tareg cargaba hacia el indefenso troll tomándolo en sus garras y dejando fluir su más puro salvajismo desmembrando su cuerpo.

* * *

Tareg termino su cerveza y enjuago sus lágrimas con el dorso del guantelete. Su maestro y su amada habían perecido y aunque el no muerto le ofreció llevarla a su territorio para intentar regresarla como una de ellos, Tareg rechazo la oferta y quemo los cuerpos de ambos en una pira funeraria. Un par de días después recibió el pergamino donde se le invitaba a acudir a El Cubil en busca de posibles respuestas. Abandono Trinquete y se encamino hacia El Cruce donde recogió algunas provisiones y la carta del jefe militar de la zona para poder entrar a El Cubil sin ser detenido.

Aun quedaban algunos días de camino y cada vez mas su desesperación se acrecentaba, observo hacia el exterior donde los primeros rayos de claridad comenzaban a dibujarse en el horizonte. La noche había pasado casi completamente entre sus reflexiones y la bebida, el salón estaba repleto de cuerpos dormidos de distintas razas de la horda, ya quedaba menos para llegar a su destino y buscar las primeras respuestas. La villa San'Jin era su próximo destino y desde ahí tardaría solo una jornada mas para llegar a El Cubil.

Dejo las monedas por su consumo en la mesa y salio a la luz de la mañana, el aire estaba cargado de humedad y frente a el se extendía el camino a seguir. Iba tras respuestas y por su honor y el de su estirpe que hallaría las respuestas que buscaba.


End file.
